


Wolf's blood

by ZeeTaoHime



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon Snow knows nothing, Jonerys, Jonerys in the future, M/M, Minor Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Not for Robert Fans, Politics, Revenge, Robert's Rebellion, The dornish send their regards, Treason, he wont show up until later, mentions of robert/lyanna, slow burn for Oberyn romance, stark queen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeeTaoHime/pseuds/ZeeTaoHime
Summary: When Lyanna Stark died, she left her sister shattered. Robert wanted Lyanna, but he would accept Lysana.Forced to wed the new king, the first Stark to become queen of the Seven Kingdoms must deal with her husband's drinking and whoring habits while she tries to prevent the realm from falling apart.Her wolf blood, scarce, but still there, can only take so much before boiling in anger, and the Viper's soft voice had always made her legs feel weak. They make a deal; Lysana wants to get rid of Robert, and Oberyn seeks revenge.The dornish would like to send their regards.******Warnings:1. NOT FOR ROBERT FANSQuite obvious if you read the summary, but some people have bad comprehension skills so here is a warning2. The first 2 chapters were written based on the original AU I posted on Tumblr, I have changed stuff.3. This story is not my "main" one. I only write this story when I am taking a break from my main, so don't expect regular updates.4. I know Oberyn did shitty stuff, I won't ignore it





	1. Lady Lysana Stark of Winterfell

Lysana stared at the wall, the cloth she was supposed to embroider laid untouched on her lap. She couldn’t concentrate, not when her brother was away, at war, trying to avenge their father and brother and save Lyanna. It was too much. Catelyn was doing her work with all the perfection and grace of a southern lady, but Lysana could see the worry and fear in her good-sister’s eyes.  

_We all know the price of defeat._

She stood up, unable to sit around doing stupid things all day. She wanted to ride. The Tully girl jumped in her seat after the girl’s sudden movement. She placed the cloth on the table in front of them and her blue eyes stared at the Stark girl.

“Is everything alright, Lady Lysana?” She asked softly, looking as collected as any of them could like in a situation like theirs.  

 _I am not alright and neither are you._  

“I am fine, Lady Catelyn.” You tried to smile at her. “I just need to pray, that is all.”  

“Of course, my lady.” If she noticed her lie, she didn’t show it. “Could you ask the maester to let me know if he receives a raven from my lord husband?”

Poor Lady Catelyn, trying to grasp any hope she could. No news had arrived in weeks, but she still hoped blindly. Lysana wished she could have that bit of fantasy to hold onto. The beautiful wolf just smiled at her good-sister before leaving the room. Her heavy boots made an awfully loud noise on the stone floor, it was enough to make her temper become sour. Everything was annoying her lately.  

She didn’t go to the maester as Catelyn had asked her, it was no use, after all. Lysana marched towards the Godswood, she needed its peace and tranquility. Needlework and gossip wouldn’t help her. She sighed when the cold breeze hit her face, Winterfell’s Godswood staring at her.  

She kneeled in front of the weirwood, staring at its face. She had never been very religious like Ned, Benjen and Lyanna, but she didn’t ignore the Gods like Brandon; Lysana believed in them, but wasn’t familiar with praying. Prayers never helped a lot when she was young and her mother was sick and dying.  

But now, there she was.  

She was scared. Her wolf blood was close to non-existent, she wasn’t like Brandon or Lyanna; fierce and wild. The Beautiful wolf, the Kind wolf, the Sweet wolf… Not the Wild or even the She-wolf. She was just… Lysana. The sweet daughter of Rickard and Lyarra Stark, a delicate girl dreaming of marrying a kind lord that would take care of her and the many children she would give to him. A simple and possible dream, much more realistic than Lyanna’s.  

_Please, allow Ned and Lyanna to come home. I cannot take care of Benjen and help Cat with Robb alone. Please, I need my family. The lone wolf dies, but the pack survives._

She whispers to the Old Gods, hoping that they would ignore her previous silence and answer to her pleads. She had lost Brandon and her father already. She needed her pack.  

Lysana laid there, curled at the weirwood. Her mind worked in all the terrible possibilities, filled with the kitchens gossip as she imagined all the outcomes. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t think of a good one.  

A growl made her snap her eyes open in pure terror, raising her head to stare at an enormous gray wolf, his yellow teeth far too close to her face for her liking. The beast’s eyes softened when her gaze met theirs; their amber color reflecting her pale face. Only when the fear of being eaten alive faded was that Lysana noticed that the beast in front of her was not a normal wolf, but a direwolf.  

That was unheard of… a direwolf south of the Wall.  

Yet, there it was. In front of her.  

_This beast is my house’s sigil. I must not fear it._

The Stark girl raised her hand and her fingers touched its fur. The direwolf closed its eyes, accepting Lysana’s caress.  

“Ly! Ly!” Benjen’s voice interrupted the moment. “Ned is back!”

The direwolf growled and retreated back into the woods. Lysana got to her feet in a quick movement, her heart beating so fast she thought her chest would explode. Her brother was back. Benjen appeared through the trees as grabbed her hand, running towards the ward with her.  

She couldn’t contain her joy. The Gods had actually answered her, giving her family another chance. She couldn’t wait to hug Lyanna and help her overcome everything that had happened, to kiss Ned’s cheek and feast for days. When they reached the yard, Lysana let go of Benjen’s hand and searched for her family, looking for Lyanna’s dark hair in particular.  

What she saw was completely different.  

Ned was in front of Cat, his face dreadful. His wife’s face was an empty mask as she held little Robb close to her chest. Behind them was a woman she had never seen before and in her arms, a tiny babe. Lysana walked towards the unknown woman and stared at the tiny human in her arms, he was just a few moons old.  

Her blue eyes went from the babe to Ned’s back.  

_It cannot be._

But as the thought of her brother fathering a bastard invaded her mind, another thing blocked its way.

_Where is Lyanna?_

Her gaze fell on the huge carriage carrying what it seemed to be a huge wooden box.

_No_

“Lyanna!” She yelled and ran towards the carriage. “Lyanna!”

“Lysana…” Ned’s voice rang behind her back, but she didn’t look at him.

_Please. Please… Be alive._

Strong arms held her in place. She screamed and struggled against it, desperately trying to reach the box.

“Lysana.” It was Ned that held her in place. “Lyanna is dead…”

_No, she is not! She will come in at any minute now, riding her horse like the little beast she has always been._

But that was a lie. Lyanna would never ride her horse again.

She lost track of the world around her as Eddard took her back inside, dragging her through the corridors of Winterfell. He only let her go once they reached her chambers and Lysana dropped to the stone floor.

_She can’t be dead. Lyanna would never die, that wild beast. She is alive… She must be._

“Lysana…” Ned whispered, sitting by her side on the floor. “Sister, there is something I must tell you.”

_I don’t want to know. I just want Lyanna. I want my twin._

“After Lyanna’s funeral, you will go to King’s Landing…” He said calmly.

“What?” She looked at her brother’s face. “Why?”

He took a deep breath, probably seeing how that discussion would end.

“You are going to marry Robert once you get there.” He stabs her heart with those words. Just like that.

“Marry Robert?” She raised her voice, getting to her feet in an impressive speed. “Why do I have to marry that whoring idiot?”

“Because he is going to be king.” Ned says patiently. “And since he was betrothed to Lyanna, he must marry you to honor the agreement.”

Lysana shook her head. Robert Baratheon knew lots of things, but honor was not one of them. He most likely wanted to marry her because she was Lyanna’s twin and the closest thing to her that he could have.  

“I won’t marry that man!” She growled, walking away from her brother. “King or not, he is still a horrible and selfish man!”

“Are you really going to do this?” Ned asked her, losing his temper. “Father worked hard for the honorable image of this family and you will ruin it all because you don’t want to marry Robert?" 

  
That was a low blow. Mentioning their father… Her father’s honor. It was too much… Too much for their already destroyed family. Lysana growled and walked towards the window, looking at the servants moving the huge box from the carriage.  

"Do I really need to?” She murmurs, knowing that resisting would be futile.  

“You do.” He says softly, walking towards her and taking her in his warm embrace. “I don’t want you to go either, but it is your duty.”

_My duty…_

“I will miss you.” She whispered to him.

“I will miss you too.”


	2. The pack survives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lone wolf dies. 
> 
> "I have you." She said carefully, not wanting to put him under pressure. 
> 
> "Aye, you do." 
> 
> But the pack survives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I told you guys I won't be updating frequently... This story is something I write when I have a huge writer's block when it comes to Melt me away. The good thing about this is that I have some ideas for the next chapters.
> 
> Enjoy

King's Landing stank like shit. 

And blood.

Mostly blood.

Her committee was being escorted by Baratheon soldiers since they had arrived in the capital, but there was no danger coming from the people. They were laying around in the ground, many buildings destroyed around them. Blood and bodies covered most of the screams and cries of pain and grief were still being heard after a few moons since the sack. 

_Barbaric_

Lysana hated what she saw. Even if it was war, what happened there was a crime.

_But the_ _Lannisters_ _will never pay for it._

"How long until we reach the Keep?" She asked Ser Barristan. 

"A few more minutes, my lady." The kingsguard seemed as disgusted as her. "It might take longer if the main road is obstructed." 

_I hope we arrive soon. I can't stand to see all this suffering._

She wondered if Robert would at least try to fix all that damage. She doubted it, really. The man would probably spend all the crown's gold with whores and drinks. 

_I can't believe I am going to marry that idiot._

They rode for at least twenty more minutes, avoiding the most affected parts of the city, until they reached the Red Keep's gates. The first thing she noticed was the incredible amount of Lannister guards.

_Murderers and rapists, all of them._

Ser Barristan noticed her unevenness and rode his horse closer to hers, giving her a weak smiled that she returned. At least she had a friend. Kind of. They stopped in front of the gates and one of the Baratheon soldiers went forward to order the gate open. She felt all eyes on her as she went inside, but Lysana kept her head up; if she was going to be queen, she would demand the respect they owned her.

Robert was waiting for her, his brothers and some other man she didn't recognize by his side. Her cold welcoming party. She stopped a few meters away from them and got off her horse; she held the green skirts of her gown and marched towards those men, Ser Barristan and Wylla  following her.

"Lady Stark, it is an honor to meet you." The master of whispers was the first to speak. "I hope to serve you well as I did with the previous queen."

_Do you, really?_

"Thank you, my lord." She answers with a warm smiled that didn't reach her eyes. "Your Grace." She turned to Robert and lowered her head in respect, but the man just laughed. 

"There is no need for these formalities!" The stag roared cheerfully. "You will be my wife, call me by my name!"

"Of course, Robert." She complies, holding back her anger. "I hope we get to know each other better."

"Isn't that Ned's boy?" The new King finally noticed the babe on the wet-nurse's arms, recognizing the woman. "What is he doing here?"

"I couldn't leave him in Winterfell, Robert." She said his name softly, noticing how that seemed to affect him. "Catelyn despised Jon in the very moment she saw him... My nephew wouldn't be happy there. I had to bring him with me."

"He's Ned's son, and we will soon be family; the boy is welcome here." Robert smiled at Lysana and turned to Lord Arryn. "Tell the servants to prepare a room for him at Maegor's, that boy will have only the best."

"I am grateful, Robert." Lysana thanked the King, watching as his eyes sparkled in the way they used to do whenever the Baratheon stared at Lyanna. "It means a lot to me."

"I only want us to be happy, Lady Lysana." He answered, sounding sincere. "I don't want our marriage to be a war." His attention turned to Benjen, who had been quiet until that moment. "Young Benjen!" 

"It is nice to see you again, Robert." The young pup smiled and accepted the King's hug. "Ned wished to come too, but Cat gave him a son during the war and he preferred to stay in Winterfell."

After that brief talk, the others came forward to welcome their future queen. Stannis was cold as always, but Renly was a gentle and happy soul that managed to warm her heart; Jon Arryn was polite and very formal, but kind; his wife, Lysa, just gave her a very forced smile before going back to staring at everyone with that sour face of hers. Maester Pycelle was brief in his speech, guaranteeing that he would do the best to serve her as well.

Two young girls, Lanara and Sophy, introduced themselves as her handmaidens and guided her to her chambers at Maegor's. Little Jon went with Wylla and another serving girl to his chambers; they were close to hers, and for that, the Stark was happy. When they reached the Queen's room, the two handmaidens placed her things there and then  volunteered to help her organize it, but she declined the offer and sent them away.

_I trust no one in this rotten city._

She started with her gowns, and then her books and jewelry. Lysana smiled when she placed the last box on her dressing table, sighing and trying to see the bright side of her situation. Her children would have the best education, the brightest future... The best of the best. Still, it did nothing to warm her heart.

Her gaze landed on a wooden box she didn't recognize. It was dark and adorned with intricate figures; beautiful. Lysana opened it, finding a beautiful necklace inside it; it was made of pure silver with odd red details on it. The soon-to-be queen thought it weird, was it an earlier wedding gift? It was most odd, that was certain. Even so, it would be harmless to accept it. 

Lysana touched the necklace, and that was when she noticed. 

The red details were blood.

The Sweet wolf dropped the box, covering her mouth with her clean hand to prevent herself from screaming. She looked at her fingers, the blood felt sticky on her fingers; it was old blood. Her instant reaction was to run to the bed and clean her hand at the sheets; Lysana could feel the tears starting to blur her sight, but she held them. If she were to become Queen, she would need to be strong. 

She thought about who would wish her harm, and she could only think about House Martell. It was expected that they would be hostile towards the new King, particularly because of the barbaric end Princess Elia and her children had suffered by the hand of the rebellion forces. Even if that was the only explanation she could find, she did not believe herself. 

Lysana had met Prince Oberyn once, at the dreadful Tourney of Harrenhal. He had approached her during the feast and snatched her away from Baelor Hightower, the man her father wanted her to wed; the Red Viper danced with her and made her laugh until half-drunk Brandon came to angrily take her back. Her brother had growled about how the Prince had many bastards and was famous for sleeping around. Lysana told Brandon not to talk badly about someone from doing the same thing he did. 

Lysana slowly walked to where she had dropped the box, gathering courage to pick it up again, and grabbed the box, opening it again. She took the necklace, grabbing a small towel and dipping it on a big pot of water that was left there by the servants. Lysana cleaned it carefully, observing as the pendant's shape began to reveal itself to her.  

It was a sun. House Martell's sigil. 

That was Princess Elia's necklace. It had been her blood on it.

It was enough to make Lysana nearly faint. She hurried and tossed the dreaded thing back into the box, her hands sweating like crazy and her body shaking. That was a threat, a clear threat. But not made by the House Martell; that came from the Lannisters. 

Her first thought was Lady Cersei, and how Ser Barristan told her Tywin had tried to convince Robert to take her as his Queen. The Stag denied him and took her, a she-wolf, as his Queen. The Lannisters were, once again, left behind. Maybe it had been the last straw for Tywin. 

Still shaking, Lysana hid the box under the mattress; unsure about what she should do with it. She couldn't keep it, but she knew any raven the crown sent to Dorne had been ignored. How would she return the necklace to Prince Doran? 

Lysana needed to see Benjen, her little brother would know what to do. At least, she hoped he would. The soon-to-be-queen opened the door to see Ser Barristan and Lanara waiting outside, dutifully. The servant lowered her head when she saw her, silent. 

"I would like to see my brother, summon him please." She asked the girl sweetly, and the girl bowed before leaving. 

"Is there a problem, my lady?" Ser Barristan asked her. "You look very pale."

"I just need to see my brother, Ser." Lynasa smiled at the knight. "Tell me, have Princess Elia's body returned to Dorne?"

"Pycelle said an envoy has been sent, he says it will most likely arrive shortly after your wedding, my lady." He answered, all of his gentle mood disappearing fast. He grieved. "If you don't mind my curiosity, why did you wish to know?"

Lysana had to decide fast if she should tell him or not, but after thinking a little, she found no reason to hide the necklace from him. She thought it was better to avoid telling him she wore it when she died.  _When she was murdered._

"It appears some servants made a mistake and forgot one of Princess Elia's jewelry on my chambers. I don't know how it they didn't noticed it missing, but I just found it among my stuff."

His expression changed, becoming confused, then angry.

"My lady, Princess Elia used to sleep on the Maidenvalt, away from King Aerys." His voice was low and sharp, accusatory. "Her belongings were never in your room." Barristan eyes filled with sadness. "And there would be..." He couldn't finish.

_There would be blood._

She felt dizzy again, remembering all the gruesome details that she heard in the Kitchens of Winterfell.  _Princess_ _Rhaenys_ _, stabbed to death; babe Aegon, smashed against a wall; Princess Elia, raped and murdered._

"Lysana, are you feeling alright?" Her brother had arrived, followed by Lanara. "Why did you send for me?"

"Come in, we must talk alone." She said the last word firmly and it was enough for Lanara to lower her head in respect and leaving.

"You are scaring me." Benjen whispered when Lysana pushed him inside her room and locked the door behind them. "Lysana, you are shaking..."

She growled at him, telling him to be silent; someone could be listening and Lysana didn't want to risk it. She guided him to the balcony and closed the glass doors tightly shut, trying to calm her heart; she knew that no one could hear it, but it was hard to believe since she was feeling it nearly breaking her ribs. 

"The Lannisters are threatening me." Lysana told in a hurried whisper and watched as Benjen eyes filled with worry. "They left me a necklace Princess Elia was using when she was murdered, it was still covered in her blood."

Benjen grew sick, taking deep breaths and closing his eyes. "We have to tell Robert."

"No!" She growled again, not recognizing herself. She wasn't aggressive. "We cannot! I have no proof!" Lysana wanted to expose House Lannister to the entire realm, but she was rational enough to know that she had no way to prove anything, especially now that they were in Robert's good graces. "Lord Lannister is far more powerful than me at the moment, I need to strengthen my position first, and this takes time."

"But that was a clear threat to your life, Lysana!" Her brother was starting to grow angry. "I will not step aside and watch as you get yourself killed for messing with southern politics!"

She watched her brother, feeling suddenly soft. He ran his hand through his hair, like he always did when frustrated. Her pup; baring his teeth to protect his older, sweet sister. Lysana's smile was gentle and it seemed to throw him off.

"Benjen, it is alright." She said slowly, touching his face. "I am a wolf and I will not break easily."

"But you are alone." He whispered back to her.

_The lone wolf dies._

"I have you." She said carefully, not wanting to put him under pressure.

"Aye, you do."

_But the pack survives._


	3. Nearly a Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weddings are more political than you think

Lysana found out that a royal wedding was hard to organize.  

First, she needed to think carefully about who would be invited to the ceremony. The wedding was set to happen a few days before the official coronation, when all lords would come to swear fealty. Lysana could not invite all lords, the ones loyal to the Targaryens should be dealt with very carefully.  

House Martell was definitely out of the question, they would take high offense if an invitation reached their hands, and Varys advised them not to trust the dornish for now. A very sensible suggestion.  

A decent number of smaller houses had supported the Targaryens, and there had been no intention to invite them in the first place. 

The main point was House Tyrell. 

The Tyrells were a major House, and a very powerful one. They had supported Aerys, but had already sent a raven informing they would bend the knee and support the new dynasty. The roses would endure and blossom no matter the circumstances, Lysana had to give them that. House Tyrell had money as well, and they weren't the Lannisters. The future Queen wanted to make allies with lots of gold to help the crown against Tywin if the time ever came. Lysana knew that the fact that Cersei wasn't going to be the next Queen had enraged the old lion. 

She decided to invite the Tyrells. 

The Tullys would be invited, of course. Their ties with the Hand and the Queen's family guaranteed their presence. The Lannisters would be invited as well, as much as Lysana hated the idea of having them near her. Even after Tywin's army had left the city, she could still feel them lurking around her. Still, not inviting them would be an offense. House Hightower had fought for Robert, fighting against the Mace Tyrell, who was married to Alerie Hightower. Lysana used her personal seal on their invitation.  

She also invited powerful Houses of the North, the Boltons, Karstarks and Umbers. She also sent an invitation for Howland Reed, Lysana was rather fond of him.  

Now, the future Queen stared at two possible Houses that she had to treat carefully. Greyjoy and Frey.  

The Greyjoys were very proud, and longed for their old way, something that Lysana despised deeply. Inviting them would probably make many lords eye her with suspicion, specially the Lannisters, who had always had problems with the ironborn. As well as some lords from the Reach. The squids did fight against the Mad King... after the Trident.  

Lysana had studied southern houses when she was young, and since she had wanted to marry Jaime Lannister (once, when she was very young and saw him at the tourney of Lannisport), she took a special interest in the quarrels between the ironborn and the Westerlands. They had a long history of hate, there was even the sour spot of Lelia Lannister, Queen of the Iron Islands, who had been brutally murdered.  

 _Balon Greyjoy has a daughter._ Lysana remembered.  _Maybe I can take her as my ward and make her my handmaiden in the future._  

It was settled, she needed allies near Casterly Rock, and the Greyjoys were perfect for it.  

Next, the Freys. 

House Frey was used to disdain, they were considered of lesser blood and very disliked for the expensive taxes one had to pay in order to use their bridge. The way Lord Frey had waited to send his army meant a lot, and Lysana was sure that, if Rhaegar had won, Lord Walder would fight the rebel forces and try to improve his family's status. A dangerous man with dangerous ambitions. And with marriage ties with the Lannisters.  

Tywin's sister, Genna, was married to a Frey.  

Lysana should invite the Freys and try to tie them to the Crown. Offer Walter something he would want, something that would give him the status he wanted. She took her quill. 

 

" **Illustrious Lord Balon,**  

 **I,** **Lysana** **of House Stark, future Queen of Westeros, hereby invite you** **r lordship** **to the Royal Wedding that is to take place in King's Landing in a moon turn. I offer to take your daughter as my ward until she reached the age to become a handmaiden. The Iron Islands are an important part of the Seven** **Ki** **ngdoms** **and I am certain that Lady Asha's presence at court could help to bring the** **Ironborn's** **requests and worries to the** **King's** **ears.** **Your** **attendance will be of great honor.**  

 **Lysana** **of the House Stark, future Queen of Robert Baratheon, the First of his name."**  

 

She read it over and over again, analyzing if it was the best way to approach the Greyjoys. She could find no better words, to say anything else would be lying, and she wasn't fond of that. She folded the letter and put the Royal seal on it, placing it with the others.  

 

" **To the most illustrious Lord Walder,**  

 **I,** **Lysana** **of the House Stark, future Queen of Westeros, hereby invite your lordship to the Royal Wedding that is to take place in King's Landing in a moon turn. I also ask you to send three of your daughters in** **marriageable** **age to become my ladies-in-waiting, I will** **personally** **take care of finding the best suitors for girls in such high blood status. My brother** **Benjen** **is to join the** **Kingsguard** **and needs a squire and it would much delightful if House Frey could provide him one. The Royal family would be much honored to have your presence in the wedding.**  

 **Lysana** **of the House Stark, future Queen of Robert Baratheon, the First of his name."**  

 

The letter to House Frey sounded wrong, very wrong. Way too much flattery, but she knew Walder would bit the bait, he was way too proud to notice when someone was not being sincere in pleasantries. Lysana sighed in shame for having used such southern disloyal tactic and folded the letter, choosing to use her personal sigil, a crowned direwolf in blue wax. It would seem more personal, a request from the Queen herself. It would please Lord Frey. At least she hoped.  

Now, she had to arrange where all the guests would sit.  

It was like arranging an army, one guest in the wrong chair and you could offend an entire kingdom. It was a very delicate work.  

At the high table, Robert was to seat in the middle, with Lysana to his right. Bride and groom. At Robert's left, Jon Arryn and Lysa, followed by Renly. Robert hadn't put Stannis in his guest list, but Lysana invited him as her guest instead. He was Lord of Dragonstone and commander of the Royal fleet; a very good ally. At Lysana's side would be Benjen, her only family member to attend the wedding, then Lord Stannis and Hoster Tully.  

She needed Hoster close to make him feel more important than he actually was, make him amiable to her wishes. She wanted to offer Brynden an position on the Kingsguard and try to marry one of the Frey girls to Edmure. It would please Walder Frey and take away some of the Lannister's influence on him. Curse Tytos and his stupid idea to wed Genna to one of Walder's lot.  

Bellow the high table, in the first line, two smaller tables were to be set. There, she needed to place the most important guests. On Roberts side, she placed the guest from some of his most important houses sworn to the Stormlands and the guests from House Royce. On her side, the houses sworn to the Starks that had been invited, with young Edmure among them, if he were to come.  

Behind those two tables, there were four smaller ones. At the fair left, the Lannisters, then the Greyjoys, Tyrells and Freys. Lysana was sure to add a third row of tables so that they couldn't complain about being the last ones, but still knowing that they weren't the most important guests.  

That was more to the Lannisters than to anyone else. Lysana was sure that Tywin was expecting to be at the high table, but since Robert, in his words, didn't give a fuck about where everyone would sit, the future Queen could just show where the lions belonged: Below the direwolves.  

The thought brought a grin to her face.  

"M'lady." One of her maids called from outside. "A raven arrived for you." 

"Come in." 

She entered silently, giving Lysana the piece of paper with her head low and exited as quick as she had gotten in. Lysana looked at the seal. It was from Dorne, from the Martells, to be exact. She swallowed nervously before opening it. It was from Prince Doran, and it looked promising. 

 

" **To the Lady** **Lysana** **of the House Stark,**  

 **Your raven came as a surprise, and when you informed that you had retrieved one of my sister's belongings, I could barely believe it. When we first got in contact with Robert Baratheon, he scorned our wish to have justice and even our desire to have her things sent back with her body to Dorne. 'They are gone, the soldiers earned their spoils.' That was all he told us on the matter. The necklace you returned to us holds a deep meaning, and I will forever remember this act of kindness** **and** **consideration you gave to House Martell, Lady** **Lysana** **.**  

 **Doran** **Nymeros** **Martell, ruling Prince of Dorne"**  

 

She didn't miss the implication in his words. He was grateful to  _her_ , not the crown. A very good choice of words. It was enough to give Lysana hope; the wound of the Dornish was still recent and would certainly take years and years to heal, Lysana would do her best to smooth the healing process and advise her son to do so as well. Maybe marriage alliances, squiring and wards would be helpful, but not in this generation. Not yet. 

Now that she had dealt with the crown's most pressing issues, she would allow herself to relax. Lysana was still wearing her nightgown, she had eaten at her chambers and had decided to organize the invitation in private, away from court. Now it was nearly time for luncheon and property dictated that she at least did that openly, allowing passing nobles and servants to see her. Court was strange and tiresome. Still, Lysana was going to become the Queen, she needed to follow the rules. 

She walked towards a small bell that hanged in her wall, pulling its small chain and calling for her maids. Lanara and Sophy came in fast, bowing their heads low.  

"Sophy, please ask the kitchens to prepare a simple luncheon. It is to be served on the garden's main gazebo. After you are done with that, please bring me Jon and ask my brother to come and escort me." Sophy excused herself and left to carry out her lady's orders. "Lanara, help me dress please. The blue gown with black myrish lacing." 

"A very good choice, m'lady." She spoke before going to search said dress. Lysana took of her nightgown and reached for her underdress.  

"After you are done helping me, please invite Lady Arryn to join me in the gazebo." Lysana stared at her image on the mirror, admiring the intricate work made on the dress. "When will the seamstress return to finish my wedding gown?" 

"She will be here by dusk." Lanara was tying the laces skillfully. "Won't you invite Lady Cersei to the luncheon, m'lady?" 

She froze. 

"Cersei Lannister is here?" 

"She arrived last night." She said normally, seeming not to notice her mistress' distress. "How do you wish to style your hair?" 

"The pearl hairnet the king gave me." Lysana murmured.  

Cersei Lannister was in King's Landing. Tywin must have called for her, probably wanting the golden lioness to seduce the King and make him set Lysana aside for his daughter. He was probably the one that had sent Elia's blooded necklace to her in an attempt to scare the she-wolf, but that wasn't going to work. Lysana wouldn't allow the lions to control the realm. 

"Invite Lady Cersei as well." She turned around to face the girl. "You are excused." 

After the handmaid left, Lysana went to her desk and took the envelope with the Lannister's formal invitation, she would just give it to Cersei. There was a knock on the door. She told the visitor could come in. 

"M'lady." It was Sophy, with Wylla right behind her. "Young Lord Jon is here." 

Lysana smiled and walked to the wetnurse, taking her nephew into her arms. He was, as always, very quiet. His grey eyes staring deeply into hers, analyzing. Lysana just cuddled him against her and chuckled when he took a fistful of her hair. Wylla hurried to get him back. 

"No, it is alright." Lysana reassured the woman. "We may go to the gardens now." 

She exited her rooms, followed by the two women and by Ser Barristan, who she had asked to be her sworn shield and he had agreed happily, grateful for being taken away from Robert. Her chambers were not in the Maidenvault, but in Maegor's Holdfast; her future husband saw no reason for her to move there only to move again after a short time, and she found herself agreeing with the man's logic. 

They arrived in the gardens and Lysana went straight to the gazebo, noticing that a bigger and more luxurious chair had been placed there for her to sit. Perks of being the future Queen. Benjen was waiting for them, standing behind said chair. He smiled, taking big steps towards her to mess with the ridiculously small amount of hair Jon had. 

"Where is my future husband?" She murmured near him, only for him to hear. 

"Hello to you too." He joked before giving her a shrug. "He went hunting earlier, but I don't know if he has returned yet." 

She just nodded, going to her seat. Jon made a noise, laughter. Lysana looked at her nephew and smiled, raising him to her eye level and kissing his nose. He giggled again. Lanara arrived and informed that both ladies had been invited and were going to attend. Lysana just nodded and dismissed the woman, who went to stand by the corner with Sophy.  

Lysa arrived first. The Lady Arryn wore a deep blue gown, all Tully, and that was no surprise, everyone new how she hated being Jon Arryn’s wore a deep blue dress, all Tully. It wasn’t wife. Being honest, Lysana would hate it too. She curtsied prettily before sitting in the chair by Lysana’s right. 

“Thank you for inviting me, my lady.” She didn’t smile, she said that only for appearances.  

“We are family, we must stick together.” By the look on her face, Lysa didn’t agree very much. “I was organizing where the guests will be sitting and I thought that your father would enjoy sitting at Lord Arryn’s side more than you.” She noticed how Lysa’s eyes glinted at that. “What do you think?” 

Her shy nod settled the matter for the wolf-maid, she would change it later. The servants came with the food and there was no sight of Cersei. Lysana allowed the food to be served, she was hungry and Cersei’s inability to show up on time would not keep her from enjoying her time. Wylla took Jon and the wolf-maid could focus on the luncheon. 

It was very simple, like she had requested. Boiled eggs, bacon and roasted cheese with the best Arbor Gold. For dessert, the cook had prepared apple pie. Lysana started with the cheese, savoring it. Lysa went straight to the bacon, eating a lot very fast.  

“Sorry for my tardiness, my ladies.” Cersei had arrived, wearing a beautiful red gown with a very low cut to northern standards. It was enough to make Lysana slightly blush.  

“There is no problem at all, Lady Cersei.” She stuttered a little, noticing how the smirk on the lioness’ face grew. “To be sincere, I had no idea you were on the keep, so I wouldn’t have invited you if my handmaidens happened to forget to tell me.” 

“Oh, I understand.” She sat way too close. “I did arrive late last night.” 

“I asked for a simple luncheon, nothing very luxurious.” Lysana gestured towards the table. “I thought it would be insensitive to waste food while the city starves.” 

“A very sensible decision, my lady.” Cersei started with the eggs, hitting them against the table to break the shell. “Will the wedding follow this thought of yours?” 

“It won’t be an unnecessary waste, but it will be a royal wedding, after all.” 

“Of course, of course.” The lioness even ate prettily. Infuriating woman.  

Lysana couldn’t wait to get married and get rid of that stupid lioness

**Author's Note:**

> This work is something I had in mind for a long time now, I posted it on Tumblr, but now I will leave it here as well. This story is that one you only write when you find yourself unable to write any of your main works.
> 
> With that in mind, please know that it will take some time for this story to be updated.
> 
> I would love to know what you think, comments are very welcomed.
> 
> By the way, this story have 2 "parts", one is set during the firt years after the rebellion and then in the years when A song of ice and fire takes place.
> 
> I have decided to moderate comments after a hate reader popped up. Your critics will not be ignored as long as you remain civil with me AND others. If I ever see you being a shit towards another author on their story, I will ignore you even if it's your comment is a praise. I don't want nasty people interacting with me.


End file.
